Conventionally, a peristaltic infusion pump is mainly used as a medical infusion pump for feeding a medicinal solution or the like in an infusion tube, in which a door is openably and closably provided to an infusion pump body having a pump mechanism.
The peristaltic infusion pump has a structure for performing feed, in which a plurality of fingers provided to a pump mechanism body perform reciprocating motion with individual phases to be in a peristaltic movement as a whole, so that infusion tubes disposed between a finger and a receiving plate provided to the door are sequentially pressed toward a downstream so as to perform the feed. An example of the peristaltic infusion pump is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-277183.
In such an infusion pump, in a case where the infusion tube is unfitted after the door provided to the infusion pump is opened, if some portion in the infusion pump is not closed by using a klemme or the like prior to the opening of the door, a solution in the infusion tube may be free-flown due to its weight at the same time of opening the door. Therefore, an infusion pump having a function of preventing the free flow is desired.
An example of the infusion pump having a function of preventing the free flow is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-277186.
According to a structure of the infusion pump disclosed in Patent Document 2, a mechanism for closing the infusion tube at the same time of opening the door is provided, and if the infusion tube is not closed by a predetermined closing member, the infusion tube cannot be detached. Therefore, the infusion pump has a good safety for preventing the free flow.